Love Behind Bars
by Beef7
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sango and Bankotsu were High School sweethearts. A few years later, Sango has a job in the police forces. She's moved on with her life, but has Bankotsu? SanBan
1. Chapter 1

**Love Behind Bars**

**Chapter 1: Old Feelings Returned To My Heart**

_Bankotsu placed his hand on the back of Sango's head as his tongue explored her mouth. His other arm was still draped around her waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck._

_Bankotsu leaned forward to deepen the kiss, causing both of them to fall off the park bench; but their lips did not separate._

_Bankotsu smirked and moved down to her neck for a few pecks, causing Sango to giggle slightly. His hand traveled to her chin as he captured her lips once more.

* * *

_

Sango placed her back to the wall with her gun in one hand, and her partner at her heels. His leash was clenched tightly in her hands.

She slowly moved her head closer to the corner, and caught only a glimpse of her suspects. Well, according to Narco they were suspects. And Narco was never wrong.

Speaking of Narco, he whined silently and tugged on his leash. Finally, Sango decided to give away her position, she couldn't wait for the back up or they would leave.

"Tokyo police!" she shouted as she emerged from her hiding place and pointed her gun. Four men turned their heads and looked at her. Sango's eyes widened, but she quickly shook her head. "Put your hands in the air!" Narco growled softly. "Heel," Sango whispered.

The men smirked and turned around fully to face her. "Well, well. Look who it is Bankotsu!" One of them commented.

"Hey baby what are you doing here?" Bankotsu.

Sango gritted her teeth. "Put your hands in the air!" she repeated.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't play with guns, sweetie?" said another one. Sango noticed that a surprisingly feminine looking one had his hands in his pocket.

"I know you have a gun, so put your hands in the air!" Sango growled. Narco let out another growl but remained still.

To her surprise, they all raised their hands. But Sango knew better then to lower her guard. She took a step towards them. When they didn't do anything, she took another step, and another,

Suddenly, one of them bolted. "Come back or I'll send my police dog on you!" Sango hollered, but he wasn't listening. Sango sighed. "Go Narco!" she shouted. Narco wasted no time; he sped off after the fleeing criminal.

The other's eyes widened as they watched the dog bite the criminal's arm and drag him to the ground. He cried in pain and kept shouting that he gave up.

Sango smiled in victory. "Narco, heel!" Sango ordered. Narco obediently let go of the man's arm and trotted happily over to his partner. "Ok, I want all of you to lie on the ground and spread your arms out!" Sango shouted. Just as they did so, the back up arrived, as well as many people to see what all of the commotion was about.

Sango walked over and handcuffed Bankotsu. She walked him to her car and shoved him in the backseat. Narco sat in the passenger seat. Sango turned on the engine and began to drive to the police station.

* * *

Bankotsu watched Sango from the backseat curiously. "Come on baby, don't be like this!" his fake whined and pouted.

"Don't call me 'baby'!" Sango snapped. "We're not dating anymore."

Bankotsu smirked and put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

Sango looked at him from the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about? You're going to jail you know."

"I'm just glad," he said casually.

"Oh?" Sango said turning her eyes back to the road. "And why is that?"

"I'm just happy that if I had to get arrested by a cop, at least it was a hot one." Bankotsu chuckled silently.

Sango's eyes immediately shot back to the rearview mirror and glared at him. She rolled her eyes and patted Narco on the head.

"So, how long will I be in jail for?" Bankotsu asked.

Sango shrugged. "That's not up to me to decide. The judge will let you know."

Bankotsu groaned. "I have to go to court?"

Sango nodded. "Of course you do."

Bankotsu was quiet for a moment, then he smirked. "You know…" he began slyly, "instead of taking me to jail, you could just come back here with me…"

"Bankotsu!" Sango shouted, a small blush spreading across her face.

Bankotsu laughed and held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I was just kidding!"

* * *

"For the last time, where are they?" an officer shouted.

"For the last time, I don't know!" Bankotsu shouted back in annoyance.

"Stop lying Bankotsu!" Sango shouted. "You've stolen at least ten guns and daggers and other crap. Just tell us where they are!"

"Look, I don't know where the hell they are, OK?" Bankotsu sat back in his chair.

"The more you lie, the more time you spend in jail." the officer warned.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know, but I'm telling the truth!"

The officer sighed. "Well if you're not going to talk, then you'll just have to stay in jail until you do."

Bankotsu stood up and slammed the table with his fists. "What! That's bullshit!" he shouted.

Sango walked over and cuffed Bankotsu once again and led him to his cell. Once she closed it, she pulled up a chair and sat a few meters from his cell.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"At the moment, my job is to try and get you to talk." she mumbled.

Bankotsu grunted. "You're wasting your time. I have nothing else to tell you."

Sango sighed. "Bankotsu, you're not making this any easier for either of us…"

"Sango, I swear on my life I don't know where the weapons are!" Bankotsu grabbed the bars. "You have tot believe me!"

Sango stood up and walked over so she was standing inches away from the bars. "Bankotsu, I want you to tell me the truth. Did you steal those weapons?"

Bankotsu didn't say anything for a moment, "Yes. I did steal them," he muttered.

"And you promise me you have no idea where they are?"

"I promise you, Sango."

Sango sighed. "OK, I believe you Bankotsu. But it's not my trust you need to gain right now… Do you have any idea if they're in a certain spot or if someone else might have them? Anything?"

Bankotsu looked at the ground. "I… I can't tell you that…"

"Bankotsu!" Sango exclaimed. "You mean you knew where they were the whole time?"

"No! But I know who has them."

"Well that's great! So who has them?" Sango asked.

"I told you, I can't tell you."

Sango sighed and sat back down in her chair. "C'mon Bankotsu, you're not doing yourself any favors!"

"No, but I'm doing other people favors…" Bankotsu muttered. Fortunately for him, Sango didn't hear.

A few minutes passed and Sango began to pack up her things.

Bankotsu looked up. "Hey, where are you going?"

Sango smiled. "I'm going home, if that's OK with you?" she asked sarcastically.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and watched her pack her things. It was at that moment that he realized how much he missed her. _Why did we have to break up?_ he thought. Come to think of it, he couldn't even remember why they broke up in the first place.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted a man calling for Sango. He looked over and saw some guy walk over and kissed Sango. Bankotsu's hands clenched on the bars but he managed to keep a straight face.

The man, whom Bankotsu recognized as Miroku, smirked at him. "Hey Bankotsu! What a surprise to see you here!" he teased. Miroku slid a hand around Sango's waist and pulled her in close to him. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Ready to go, hot stuff?" he asked Sango, pecking her on the lips. Sango nodded and waved to Bankotsu, but her wave was cut short as Miroku pulled her along with him. "Later, jailbird!" Miroku called over his shoulder.

As soon as they were gone, Bankotsu stomped over to the wall and punched it, leaving a few cracks. Then he realized that Miroku didn't give Sango a chance to put the keys away, which luckily she had with her.

He smirked. He would be able to get out of this dump sooner than he thought. Now he just had to get those keys…

* * *

Yes, another story by yours truely! Do you likey so far? R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! I finally updated! Sorry it took me so long, I had the chapter, but I found it was to short so I wanted to make it bigger, but then I got writer's block... plus I was busy with school. I mean, i'm finishing middle school and going on to high school in september! AHHH! (haha kitty-cat!) But yeah, I was also working on a new story! I'm planning on adding it soon...

Disclaimer: There is another Family Guy moment in here. I did not make the songs up, the people from Family Guy did.

P.S. Thanks too everyone who reviewed my story!

**

* * *

**

**Recall**

As soon as they were gone, Bankotsu stomped over to the wall and punched it, leaving a few cracks. Then he realized that Miroku didn't give Sango a chance to put the keys away, which luckily she had with her.

He smirked. He would be able to get out of this dump sooner than he thought. Now he just had to get those keys…

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Be right back Miroku, I just forgot my…keys…" Sango walked back into the room only to find Bankotsu sticking his arms out trying to reach the keys.

When that didn't work, he stuck his leg through he bar and tried to swing it at the keys, but failed.

Sango crossed her arms and leaned against the door with an amused smile on her face as she watched his attempts to grab the keys.

Sango innocently walked over to the table. When she was just a few feet away from it, she stopped.

Sango then began to reach for them, mocking what Bankotsu was doing, and made overdramatic gestures until she finally got the keys. She let out a small laugh after at Bankotsu's expression, which was mixed with annoyance and shock that she just mocked him like that.

He hung his head in defeat and dragged his feet back to the small cot and sat on it.

"That was harsh," he mumbled.

Sango laughed even harder at the comment. Bankotsu looked up at her and half-smiled, shaking his head at the same time.

Miroku walked in with an annoyed expression. "Sango, quit fooling around. Let's go!" he muttered and grabbed her arm.

Once they were out the door, Bankotsu muttered something under his breath. He didn't know why he took a sudden hatred to Miroku, besides the fact that Miroku was taunting him. It's not like he was jealous or anything. They broke up, so why would he?

"Why did we break up, anyways?" he caught himself say out loud. Then he remembered, and winced at the horrible memory.

* * *

_Bankotsu had just finished getting his binder out of his rather messy locker. When he closed it, he came face to face with Sango. Her face was filled with so many emotions he couldn't even begin to name them all. Anger, hurt, confused…_

_"You jerk!" she shouted. "How could… why…you… I HATE YOU!"_

_Bankotsu stood there, like a deer in front of the headlights. "Sango-"_

_"You know what? I don't even wanna hear it!" and with that, she took off without another word._

_Bankotsu was completely confused. He had tried to talk to her, but she just wouldn't listen; she wouldn't even look at him._

_Bankotsu couldn't take the tension much longer._

_"Sango, just listen I-"_

_But once again, Sango turned around and began to walk away, but Bankotsu needed to know why the hell she was so mad. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around._

_"Would you just listen to what I have to say?"_

_"I have listened!" she snapped. "You just couldn't say it to my face!"_

_Bankotsu blinked. "What?"_

_Sango bowed her head; she still hadn't even looked at him. But when she did, Bankotsu heart felt like it was being pulled right out of his chest. Her eyes looked so hurt. She sighed. "It's just like you said; it's over."

* * *

_

"Come to think of it, what did I actually do?" Bankotsu pondered to himself. "And what does she mean by, 'just like I said'?"

Just then, the guards brought Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu and put them into cells beside Bankotsu.

* * *

Jakotsu looked around his musty looking cell. He scrunched up his nose and took a look at the food in front of him. He picked up a rice ball and nibbled on it a little, but choked and spat it out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rice ball, but you sir taste like ass! … Not that I know what ass tastes like. You just taste like what I imagine ass tastes like… not that I imagine what ass tastes like… DON'T JUDGE ME!" he shouted to the rice ball. He sighed. "I'm bored… oh look a penny! Oh wait… that's my toe." Then his face brightened. "I know! I'll sing… CHRISTMAS CAROLS!"

**Jakotsu's songs**

**(Carol of the Bells)**

_La la la la!_

_La la la la!_

_Lord get the bells!_

_Lord get the bells!_

_Holy crap here comes Jesus,_

_And he doesn't look to happy!_

**(Sleigh Ride)**

_eh haha ha he hamerahahe hamer ha!_

_Humham hum he ha-everybody look at the snow in the yard!_

**(Little Drummer Boy)**

_I brought these gifts for you,_

_They're up in my bum!_

"JAKOTSU STFU!" Renkotsu shouted from the cell next to him. (AN. _STFU_- Shut the fuck up... for those who didn't know that -) 

Jakotsu sighed. "Fine, I'll just go to bed then… hey Sunny…?"

Renkotsu's eye twitched. "… did you just call me _Sunny_?" he muttered.

"Yeah, that's your new nick name! Unless you want me to call you something else like… Sunshine! No? Ok, how about… OH! How about Mr. Sun?"

Renkotsu sighed. "Fine… call me S-Sunny… now what do you want?"

Jakotsu sniggered," Could you… snigger turn off your lamp?"

Renkotsu finally exploded. "JAKOTSU I'M GONNA FRIGGEN KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIGGEN JOKES ON MY FRIGGEN BLADNESS! ENJOY YOUR FRIGGEN LAST MOMENTS OF FRIGGEN DAYLIGHT EVEN IF THERE'S NO FRIGGEN DAYLIGHT IN HERE!"

All was quiet…

"…but Sunny… as long as you're here there's plenty of light to go around!"

"…"

* * *

Suikotsu sighed… again. Jail was kind of boring. There was nothing to do but sit there and feel sorry for yourself. Fun.

His ears pricked at a scrambling noise on the floor. He looked down and squealed as a mouse scurried across his cell.

"And thus, the name Squeaky comes in!"

Suikotsu heard Jakotsu's voice from the other cell. He grumbled something before lying down on his cot, which was very uncomfortable by the way. His mind began to think of ways to get out of this place, even thought that was Renkotsu's job.

With a sigh of defeat, he turned over on his side and closed his eyes. He might as well get some sleep. There would be plenty of thing time tomorrow.

* * *

Yeah, that's all I have so far. I think i'm getting writers block for this one. I can't think of anything! And I had so many ideas when I started this fic, but then i got "distracted" and forgot them all! But don't worry! I _will_ think of things! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy! Srry I havn't updated in awhile, just been so hectic! Finals coming up, high school next year, and yeah my mom didn't let me on the computer because she wanted me to study. I was grounded! I couldn't leave the house or nuthin! It sucked butt! But yeah it's summer so i'll probably b updating more often and i'll jsut shut up so u can read the chappie...

* * *

**Recall**

Suikotsu sighed… again. Jail was kind of boring. There was nothing to do but sit there and feel sorry for yourself. Fun.

His ears pricked at a scrambling noise on the floor. He looked down and squealed as a mouse scurried across his cell.

"And thus, the name Squeaky comes in!"

Suikotsu heard Jakotsu's voice from the other cell. He grumbled something before lying down on his cot, which was very uncomfortable by the way. His mind began to think of ways to get out of this place, even thought that was Renkotsu's job.

With a sigh of defeat, he turned over on his side and closed his eyes. He might as well get some sleep. There would be plenty of thing time tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 3: Breaking Out

* * *

_"Bankotsu…Bankotsu…"_

"BANKOTSU!"

"Huh? What?" Bankotsu snapped out of his unusual thinking. He never took the time to think… ever. Bankotsu glanced from his cot that he was lying on to see Suikotsu grinning down at him. "What?"

"Is Bankotsu sad because his girlfriend arrested him?" Suikotsu teased in a babyish voice.

Bankotsu snorted and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. "No. And she's _not_ my girlfriend. We broke up a long time ago, remember?"

"Yeah, but why? You two seemed so happy…" Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu opened his eyes. "She got pissed off at me and broke up with me. I don't even know what I did!"

"Then why don't you try asking her?" Suikotsu suggested.

"She'll just get mad again; she won't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, quit being such a baby and talk to her already. Seeing as she's moved on, she shouldn't get mad."

Bankotsu's eye twitched, which thankfully went unnoticed to Suikotsu. _She's moved on._ Bankotsu groaned and put the pillow on top of his face. _So why can't I move on, then? But Suikotsu's right, Sango should listen this time…_

He decided that he would give it a try; he didn't have anything else to loose.

He glanced up as Sango walked through the door. _Perfect timing! _he thought. Sango walked over to the bars.

"Hey, Bankotsu. Ok, so you go to court in three days, can you get a lawyer by then?"

"I need to talk to you," Bankotsu said, taking a deep breath. "As much as I don't want to bring this up, I really need to know this."

"And what's that?" she asked.

Bankotsu took another deep breath, "I need to know why you broke up with me. It's been nagging at me ever since."

Bankotsu saw her cringe, but kept a straight face. "Again with that, huh?" she mumbled.

"Again with what!" Bankotsu demanded. "I want to know exactly what I did!"

"You broke up with me, that's what you did!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about? You broke up with me!" Bankotsu shouted back.

"Oh, so that note was just a funny joke then, was it?" she snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about? What _note_?" he shouted.

"The note that you put in my locker that said you wanted to brake up with me! That note!" she screamed.

Bankotsu backed down, dumbfounded. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"Oh, don't play dumb Bankotsu. You sent me that note because you didn't have the guts to brake up with me in person! And you didn't even tell me why!"

"That's because I had no reason to! I never sent you any note!" Bankotsu shouted, his voice echoed in the room. By now the two had Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu's undivided attention.

"Stop lying to me!" Sango shouted.

"I'm not- what's that?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" she was struck with surprise. She glanced down to were he was pointing. "Nothing," she mumbled, hiding her hand behind her back.

"Oooooohhhhh!" Jakotsu said, a bit too caught up in the moment. Everyone glared at him. "Sorry!" he whispered.

"That's a ring… you're engaged to him, aren't you!" Bankotsu accused.

"So what if I am, what do you care anyway?" she snapped.

"I could care less!" Bankotsu mumbled. "I just can't believe you would actually marry that loser! Do you know how many times I've seen him with another girl in high school? I wouldn't be surprised if he was with another girl right now…"

Sango's eyes welled up with tears. "You're wrong!" she screamed. "Miroku wouldn't do that! He's not that kind of person!"

"Oh no? So were is he then?" Bankotsu questioned. Sango didn't say anything and looked at the ground. "You don't even know, do you? I bet I know. In some room with some random girl…"

"Stop it! Why do you keep making my life so miserable?" Sango screamed. Her eyes seemed to rip his very heart out. "I hope you rot in that cell!" She turned and took off, not even bothering to close the door.

"Smooth, real smooth Bankotsu…" Suikotsu mumbled after a long period of silence.

Bankotsu groaned. It's not like he was intentionally hurting Sango's feelings, he just was angry and frustrated, causing his kind words that he had so carefully planned out to come out as a tangled mess. Now what was he supposed to do?

"So… is she mad at you then?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu gave him the "what the hell do you think?" look. Jakotsu looked down at the ground again. Suddenly Bankotsu heard a noise. It sounded like… scraping…

He looked over to the only window in the room. There was a hand that was cutting the glass with a knife. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "What the…" then an all to familiar face popped up.

"Oushi!" Bankotsu hissed. "What are you doing here?"

The teen who was only a little older than Bankotsu smirked. "I'm busting you out, what else? The boss said you can't be in jail until you get us the rest of those weapons."

"Gee, thanks. I can tell he really cares about us," Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Relax, it's better than being trapped in a cage for the next few years, ain't it?" Oushi muttered, the knife in his mouth as he climbed through the window.

He walked over to Bankotsu's cell and began picking the lock with the knife. "I thought security would be at least a little more challenging. The only fun part was sneaking past the guards at the gate!"

Bankotsu once again thought back to his and Sango's fight. At the moment, he was actually glad that they had the fight, because if she were still here, Oushi would kill her in a split second.

But he was still upset. She was actually treating him like a sort of friend, until he went and blew that too.

"Got it!" Oushi hollered, not to loud though.

Bankotsu felt his sadness slowly leave and refilled with excitement. He was… free.

* * *

Dum Dum Dummmm! What will happen next? Well, I've got most of it planned out in my head. I thought of most of what will happen in the car on the way back from out "trip" to the crapy cabin with no plumbing (eh kitty?) and outhouses... i brought vanilla spray... the outhouses didn't stink so much after that... smelled like vanilla... oh yeah R&R plz! 


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy! Ya I finally finally finished this story! But i'm gonna be mean and upload it chapter by chapter... - even though there's only two more chapters after this... I don't know I might extend it, but i've gotten writers block so I can't think of anything else to put in it. sigh

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Bankotsu stretched as he breathed in the well-missed fresh air. Jakotsu made an annoying stretching sound as he spread his arms to the side, knocking Renkotsu over in the process.

Jakotsu inhaled deeply through his nose. There was a moment of glorious silence, until he burst out: "I'M FREE!"

Bankotsu half smiled, trying to be happy about his freedom, but his mind still raced over the events with Sango. He just wished he could get it out of his head. Well, his wish was sort of granted when Oushi bonked him on the head…

"Yo! Bankotsu! Quit staring into space, you've got a lot of work to do!" Oushi snapped. Bankotsu rolled his eyes. Oushi was pretty cool, but _very_ pushy.

"OK, OK. I'm coming! Don't have a cow!" Bankotsu mumbled.

"Ha ha! Cow!" Jakotsu burst out. Everyone looked at him. "Jakotsu, do you always have to spit out stupid comments at bad times?" Bankotsu asked.

"…Yeah!" Jakotsu smiled.

"For the last time, get back to work!" Oushi hollered at them.

* * *

"Stupid Bankotsu!" Sango muttered in her car. "Who does he think he is? Accusing Miroku of cheating! I hate him! What did I ever see in him, anyways?"

Narco, who was sitting in the passenger seat, whined slightly and pawed at her arm.

Sango forced a smile. "Yeah, I guess he's not _that_ bad. He has his moments, doesn't he, Narco?"

Narco let out a short bark, and Sango ruffled the fur on his head.

Sango smiled. Tomorrow was the day. It was her day, and hell she was not going to let Bankotsu ruin it. _Tomorrow was her wedding day.

* * *

_

"Renkotsu! Put a hat on for crying out loud! Someone's bound to notice your bright head!"

"OK, enough with the bald jokes!"

"… I have shwass."

"What? What the hell is 'shwass'?"

"Sweaty ass."

"Wouldn't it be 'swass' not "shwass'? Where does the 'sh' come in?"

"Yeah, but shwass is more fun to say. I also has shwits!"

"Anyways, this suit is itchy. Isn't it a bit much?"

"No! The black James Bond suit is completely necessary!"

"But, there's like no security!"

"No buts! Now be a man and suck it up!"

"Shwack, shwands, shweck, shweet… ew, even shwalls!"

"I agree. These suits are really retarded."

"Nobody dis the suits! I don't care if they're friggen itchy!"

"We are so going to kick shwass! AHAHAHA! Get it?"

"But how can we sneak around when we keep itching?"

"… I like butterflies… Shwutterflies! HAHA!"

"OK! Everybody be quiet! We're supposed to be sneaking in! Remember?"

"Does this suit make me look fat?"

"No, but the real question is, does it give you shwass?"

Bankotsu sighed as the three continued to bicker about itchiness and shwass and other crap. "Are you guys done?" he hissed. All three of them blinked and looked at each other. "Good. Now we have a job to do, so let's go. I have no intention of going back to jail!"

"OK! Let's do this!" Jakotsu said in a determined tone.

"OK, Renkotsu, you ready?"

"Why can't Jakotsu go? He'd enjoy it more!" Renkotsu whined.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "He's too immature. Now get ready. Suikotsu will be holding the line."

Renkotsu gulped as Suikotsu began lowering the line from the vent. "Holy crap Renkotsu! I think your bald light is putting on some extra pounds!" Suikotsu muttered as he strained to hold Renkotsu's weight.

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard a disgusting zipping sound.

"... I farted." Jakotsu blurted out.

Bankotsu's hand flew to his nose while Suikotsu's face turned green. He let go of the line with one hand to plug his nose.

Renkotsu squealed as the line dropped a few feet, but Bankotsu grabbed it right before Renkotsu hit the ground.

"What the hell Jakotsu! We're in a closed space!" Bankotsu growled.

Suikotsu pulled out a mini fan and stuck it all around him. "Somehow, I just saw this coming," he muttered when he noticed Bankotsu's questioning look.

"Whatever, are you down Renkotsu?" Bankotsu hissed.

"Yeah!" Renkotsu shouted up.

"OK, you know what to do!" Bankotsu shouted back down.

Renkotsu started tiptoeing across the room, but stopped ever few seconds and looked around, hearing a strange noise.

Bankotsu's eyes twitched a few times, before he exploded. "Jakotsu! Quit singing your little theme song!"

"Sorry."

Bankotsu slapped his head and sighed. Boy, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Sango! I told you to lay back on the carbs!" Kikyou scolded. "You're dress almost doesn't fit!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks Kikyou…" she mumbled.

"Do you want to fit into your dress for the wedding or not?" Kikyou asked.

"Well, of course-"

"Then you'll survive one more day without anything fattening, OK?" Kikyou said as she fixed the dress until it was just right. "Lucky for you, it still fits, it just might be a little bit tighter…"

Sango sighed. "Whatever, can you get this thing off me? I still have to buy drinks for the after party."

Kikyou cocked her head. "C'mon Sango, you don't seem all that enthusiastic. It's your wedding tomorrow!"

"It's just not as fun as I thought, that's all." Sango replied as she slipped the dress off and quickly slipped her shirt and pants on. "OK, well I'm going now." She waved goodbye to her friends as she headed out the door.

* * *

Bankotsu pulled his ball cap down lower to cover his eyes. If he got caught, it would be all over for him. Where the hell was this guy? He thought back to what Oushi said.

_"Go down town, give this slip of paper to a big guy in a red hoodie over by the liquor store. If anyone, especially a cop comes on to us, kill them."_

Bankotsu groaned. He really didn't want to kill anybody, and the only way that could be avoided is if no one came on to him.

He looked around and saw the liquor store. _Yes! _He thought. He walked faster, but stopped dead in his tracks. He could see the guy in the red hoodie. But he also saw Sango walk out of the liquor store and was headed his way!

Panicking, Bankotsu reached into his pocket to grab the slip of paper. "Shit!" he muttered. The paper wasn't there. He looked around and sighed in relief when he saw it had just fallen on the ground in front of him.

He was about to reach for it, but froze when Sango walked by. He watched with dismay as she stopped and picked up the paper.

"_If anyone, especially a cop comes on to us, kill them."_

Bankotsu shook his head. There was no way in hell he would kill her. Then he had an idea. He slowly walked up from behind her, and bumped on one side of her. She looked back over her shoulder as Bankotsu crept around the other way and slipped the paper out of her hands without her seeing. Sango looked over her other shoulder when she realized the paper was taken. But Bankotsu had been sneaky and was already on the other side walking back towards the liquor store.

He finally reached the fat guy in the red hoodie and gave him that damned piece of paper. _Fatty… _he thought as he walked away from him.

* * *

O ya, I had fun with that whole sneaking in the building scene... i was a tiny bit hyper from freezies, lol R&R please- 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys the line thingy isn't working

00000000000000

Chapter 5

00000000000

"Oh, Sango! You look amazing!" Kikyou squealed as she fixed her make-up until it was just right.

Sango looked uneasily at her reflection in the expensive looking mirror in front of her. She never was the type to cover her face with expensive cosmetics. Her life was an everyday goose-chase for criminals, and she just didn't have time to pretty herself up.

"Now all that's missing is the dress!" Kikyou said as she walked over to the closet that held the snowy-white wedding gown. Sango grimaced and removed a strand of hair from her up do to suit her being better. Satisfied, she glanced over to Kikyou who was drooling over her dressed.

"Anytime Kikyou…" Sango rolled her eyes.

But suddenly the door opened and Miroku appeared. Kikyou immediately closed the closet and glared at him. "Miroku! The groom isn't allowed to see the bride in her dress until the actual wedding.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I think that rule only applies when the bride is actually _in_ the dress…"

Sango laughed and gave him a brief kiss. "Miroku, go finish getting ready!"

"But I am ready!" he whined, smirking.

"Then… go wait or something!" she said. "Whatever you do, just g-"

_"Sango! Cell # 43,44,45, and 46 have escaped, and we've found a lead on them, we need your help."_ She jumped slightly as the chief suddenly radioed her. "

Sango' jaw dropped. Those were the cells that Bankotsu and his friends were in! She looked over at Miroku. "Miroku-" she began.

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "It's OK. Go, the wedding can wait a couple of hours."

Sango smiled gratefully. She knew that he would understand, her job was her life. "Thank you…" she whispered.

_"Sango! Are you there?"_

She let out a growl of frustration. "OK, OK! I'm on it!" She muttered back into the radio.

_"Be careful…"_

"Yeah, yeah!" she said as she raced out the door, undoing her up do so that it hung into a high ponytail. She grabbed a cloth on her way out and wiped off most of her make-up. She brought two fingers to her mouth and whistled.

Ears perking up, Narco barked and jumped into the car as Sango opened the door and sat in his usual place.

Sango started up the engine and sped off with the blue and red sirens flashing.

"Bankotsu, what the hell are you thinking!" she murmured to herself as she turned her steering wheel like mad, eyes scanning the road for any sign of them. "Why didn't you tell me they escaped chief!" Sango murmured into her radio.

_"You were busy with your wedding, we didn't want to disturb you…"_

Suddenly, Narco started barking and scratching as the door. She glanced to the side to see where the road led. The broken bridge. The perfect place for criminals to do their little crime business.

Completely forgetting to radio for help, Sango sped her car down the road, turning a corner here and there until she reached the bridge. She slammed on the brakes at what she saw.

00000000000

Bankotsu wiped the sweat off his forehead, as he finished loading the box of guns onto the pick-up truck.

"Bankotsu, I have shw-"

"Oh my God, enough shwass crap!" Bankotsu groaned out loud.

"I was actually going to say shwack, but now that you mention it…"

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu growled. He looked down and sighed. One more box, and then he would be done.

The loud sound of screeching tires caught his attention as he look up. He froze. A cop car was right in front of him, and inside it was a wide-eyed Sango.

00000000000

Sango's breathing became heavier. Her boss had mentioned something about stolen guns last night, and here Bankotsu was, holding a box of the very same guns. It couldn't be. She knew him better than that, didn't she?

She shook her head and replaced her shocked expression with a glare as she stepped out of the car.

"Sango…" Bankotsu breathed.

"Oi! Bankotsu, who is that?" Oushi's voice could be heard behind him.

_Damnit!_ Bankotsu thought. "Sango, get out of here, now!" he shouted at her.

Sango stopped. "What the hell are you doing, Bankotsu?" Sango shouted back. "What are you doing with those stolen guns?"

"Sango, never mind that. Now you have to get away from here now!" Bankotsu said firmly.

Sango shook her head "No! Not 'never mind'! Do you have any idea of how much trouble you're in?"

"My, my. Seems we have some company!" Oushi said, stepping in front of Bankotsu. "Are you lost, sweetie?"

Sango narrowed her eyes and grabbed her gun.

Oushi raised an eyebrow. "Look everybody! Barbie has a toy!" he teased.

"Oushi…" Bankotsu began.

"Relax Bankotsu!" Oushi said, looking back over his shoulder. "Cop or not, she's just a woman. What harm could she-"

A loud bang interrupted him as well as a throbbing pain on his arm. He looked to see that she had grazed his arm pretty good.

"You'll regret that, bitch!" he growled and began walking toward her.

Sango took a step back as he pulled out a knife. She took another step back and he dived for her and slashed her cheek.

Sango used her elbows to block her fall. She winced as she wiped blood ff her cheek.

Oushi, who wasn't finished yet, went to slash again but Bankotsu grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, Oushi!" Bankotsu snapped.

Oushi scoffed and shrugged it off. "Just stay out of this, Bankotsu!"

While they were arguing, Sango was slowly inching her way backwards to the side of her car. She reached up and opened the passenger side.

"Lay off or I'll send you right back to jail-" Oushi began.

"Go Narco!"

Oushi yelled in surprise as the large dog lunged itself on him, biting his arm. He howled in pain and swung his arm, causing Narco to let go and be thrown back.

Bankotsu acted quickly. "Quick Sango! Get out of here!"

This time she listened she dived into her car and sped off, sirens ringing. Oushi growled with frustration and hopped into the pick-up truck, not about to be defeated by a woman.

Sango began to panic as Oushi gained on her. She was too busy speeding and trying not to hit cars to radio for help. Her only option was to keep driving.

00000000

The second Oushi took off in his truck, Bankotsu ran to the nearest vehicle and started it. He looked down to a bark and saw Narco standing outside the door. Bankotsu hesitated, but opened the door to let him. "C'mon boy, let's go help her!"

He sped off, hoping to catch up with them, but they got a good head start. Bankotsu only prayed that Sango would be OK.

000000000

Sango screamed as bullets bounced off and dented her car. A bullet shattered her back windshield and went straight through the front one. Thankfully, it didn't shatter; it just left a hole.

"C'mon, think! How do I defeat him?" she muttered. Sango acted at the first idea that popped into her head. Looking into the rearview mirror, she put her gun over her shoulder and fired 3 or 4 times.

Oushi swerved in surprise as the bullets barely missed him.

Sango took a deep breath and began to think. _OK, he has a gun, he's way stronger than me, and he has a pick-up truck, and he's getting closer by the second… wait a minute…_ Sango frowned and looked in the rearview mirror again. She smirked. _I think I have an idea_

00000000

Catching Oushi by surprise once more, Sango suddenly turned the corner. Oushi just barely made the turn, since he was about to drive past it. "Where are you going?" he murmured.

He pressed his foot on the pedal as far as it would go, and was surprisingly catching up on her. It was as if she were… slowing down. He was so close that he was bumping into her bumper.

00000000000

Sango smirked again. Everything was going according to plan… She placed her hand on the door handle and opened it the tiniest crack, so that it wasn't noticeable. She would have to have perfect timing if she was going to pull this off and live through it too.

0000000000

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Sango was up to. Why was she going this way? What was down here that would be at her advantage?

"I hope you know what you're doing Sango…"

Suddenly, before Bankotsu could think anymore. Sango's car halted to a stop, and she dived out of her car and rolled away.

He watched as Oushi's car immediately crashed into Sango's, since it was right behind it. Bankotsu realized that if he didn't stop, he too would crash. He slammed his foot on the brakes and leaped out of his car.

He kneeled beside Sango and helped her sit up. Sango pounded her fist in his chest, winding him.

"Why? Why did you do all this? Why did you steal those weapons? Why did you break up with me? It's like I don't even know you anymore! So why?" she wailed.

Bankotsu sighed. "Sango, you have to believe me. If I could go back in time I would change everything! I only worked for Oushi because he threatened to kill us and the people we care about. And I swear on my life I didn't give you that note!"

Sango looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Then… who did?" she whispered.

"… I don't know."

"So… you only stole the weapons in self defense?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, I guess I did…" he murmured. He had never really thought of it that way before. Sango giggled and threw her arms around him.

"Bankotsu! That means you won't have to go to jail!" Sango shrieked.

A small smile spread across Bankotsu's face. He was free. Finally, he was _really_ free. He wouldn't have to run from cops or nothing!

But his moment of happiness was cut short as he heard a slam. He watched unbelievably as Oushi emerged from the damaged pick-up. His body was bruised, battered, and wounded. But he still managed to pull out a gun and pointed it at them.

Sango shrunk back while Bankotsu held her closer, protectively.

"How… dare… you… wench!" Oushi spat between pants.

But this time it was Narco's turn to be the hero. He leaped from Bankotsu's car and dug his fangs into Oushi's ankle. Oushi screamed in pain and kicked Narco off.

Just in time, the cop cars swerved into the scene.

Sango sighed in relief, while Bankotsu loosened his grip on Sango.

The chief cuffed Oushi and brought him down to the station. Sango had explained to the cops about why Bankotsu had stolen the guns, and so with a good argument, him and the others were let off the hook.

0000000000

Nope, its not over yet! yes, it looks like its over... but... its not... I'll update the next chapeter someday... SOMEHOW! GONNA MAKE IT ALRIGHT BUT NOT RIGHT NOW! O... no? ok then i'll just end this little author's note thingy with an original R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know its been a looooong time and i'm soooo sorry! I've been busy with other stories and music videos plus my first year of highschool (which rocks BTW) so yeah this is the last chapter tell me wat you think 0

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Bankotsu…" Sango began.

Bankotsu smiled. "You better be going. You have a wedding to get to."

Sango just stared into his ice blue eyes. Bankotsu took a step towards her, placed his hands on her hips, and moved his face closer to hers. Their noses were touching, their lips were just millimeters apart. Bankotsu thought he would loose his mind. He wanted nothing more then to roughly kiss her delicate lips, just one more time.

But as badly as he wanted to, he couldn't, and the reality of that tore him apart inside. She wasn't his for the taking… not anymore. Bankotsu bowed his head slightly, before he lightly kissed her on her cheek.

Sango felt a little disappointed. She knew he wanted to kiss her as badly as she wanted to kiss him, but they both knew that they couldn't… ever again. How she missed kissing him. How she missed being with him. But she tried not to think about it. She was committed to Miroku, and it would be wrong for her to leave Miroku now.

She tried to blink away the tears, but to her dismay, one escaped and dribbled down her pale cheek.

Bankotsu's eyes softened as he caught it, and gently wiped it away with his thumb. "Go…" he whispered.

Sango wanted to cry her eyes out as she parted with him, but she couldn't. She had always told herself that she could never cry. She looked over her shoulder and saw him standing there, before he turned and walked in the other direction.

* * *

"There, you look so pretty Sango!" Kikyou said, sighing.

Sango looked down at the white dress. _If he didn't give me the note, then who did?_

"You better get going!" Kikyou said as she hugged her.

Sango walked down the hall, slowly. She hated to admit it, but she was in no hurry to get to the chapel.

That's when she heard it; a sound from in the closet. She slowly reached for the handle, and opened it a crack.

She felt like her heart had been torn out of her chest. There was Miroku, with some other girl. Their lips locked tightly together.

Sango's hand flew to her mouth as she cried into it. She closed the door again, so they wouldn't notice. Sango stood there for about two minutes, before she unconsciously walked down the doors of the chapel.

_Traitor…

* * *

_

Sango only came to realization that she was walking down the isle when she felt her father grasp her arm and lead her down. She cried as she walked down the isle. Not tears of joy, but tears of hurt and betrayal. Tears streamed down her cheeks and on the carpet.

Kikyou frowned. This was supposed to be a happy day for her friend. So, how come she seemed more sad then happy?

After what seemed like an eternity, Sango was standing in front of Miroku, but she couldn't even look at him. Instead she stared at her feet._ Is this really what I want?_

The priest began to speak, but she was only half listening.

"We are gathered here today…"

Sango began to wonder again who wrote her that damned note that ruined her life. Her eyed widened.

* * *

_Sango gathered her books and stood from her desk, ready to leave for her next class. That's when she noticed Miroku, a boy from her class, writing something down on a slip of paper._

_Curiosity getting the better of her, she made her way over to him._

_"Hey, Miroku. What are you writing there?" she asked in a friendly tone._

_Miroku looked up and Sango swore his eyes widened slightly. "Oh… um… n-nothing special…" he mumbled._

_Sango shrugged it off and headed toward her next class.

* * *

_

"Miroku Shizuoka. Do take this woman in front of you, to be your wife? Tin sickness …"

* * *

_Sango wiped away a few more tears, when she felt someone tap her shoulder._

_"Hey Sango. I know this is probably a bad time. But, would you consider going out with me?"_

_Sango blinked. "Um… well I…" she began._

_"Just because Bankotsu missed out on a great girl, doesn't mean I have to."_

_She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Miroku."_

_"So is that a yes then?" Miroku asked._

_Sango nodded. "Sure…" But when she looked up at him, his smile was far from happy. It seemed more… evil. Like he was up to something. But again, she shrugged it off.

* * *

_

"I do." Sango heard Miroku voice.

"Sango Yamanashi. Do you take this man in front of you, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, 'til death do you part?"

Sango opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She stood there frozen. What was she doing? Why couldn't she speak? She looked out into the audience, and saw Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu there… but no Bankotsu.

"I… I…" she stumbled. Miroku gave her an encouraging nod. Sango felt so much hatred for Miroku. He had cheated on her, on their wedding day. He had lied to her. He had tricked her and Bankotsu into breaking up.

_No. I can't do this. I can't be with you! _She screamed in her head.

"I… I can't!" she said finally.

A few gasps were heard in the audience, Miroku's face was completely shocked. "Sango…" he began.

"I can't commit myself to you like this Miroku. Not after you can't even be true to me on our own wedding day!" she shouted. Miroku blinked. "Don't play dumb Miroku! I saw you! You double–crossing liar! You cheated on me, you lied to me, and… I know what you did back in high school you bastard!"

Everyone was silent.

"I don't love you Miroku. Someone has already taken my heart, and you took me away from him!" Sango pulled off her ring and threw it at him. "I hate you!" She ran back down the isle and out into the pouring rain.

* * *

The pitter of the rain was the only sound he didn't tune out.

But beyond that, in his mind, he could hear wedding bells, and he could see Sango and Miroku walking out of the church. The smile on her face was enough to kill him. She could never be happy like that with him.

He saw them get into the limo with the sign just married on the back. But before Miroku got in, he Bankotsu saw his face; Miroku was smirking at him, as if saying he won.

And Bankotsu had lost.

"I'm just a loser," he muttered to himself.

He thought back to the last time he saw her. If she loved Miroku so much, why had she been so sad to leave him? Then something hit him like nothing ever before. Maybe… just maybe… was it possible that she still loved _him_?

Bankotsu's heart started beating faster and faster just thinking of the thought. If so, then maybe she would come back to him; be with him; and love him, just like before.

He pictured her frail silhouette walking towards him in the rain, and once she saw him, running, leaping into his arms placing a magical kiss on his cold lips.

Sighing at the thought, Bankotsu got his hopes to high.

His ears perked at the crunching of gravel from behind him. First it was slow, and then running. No… it couldn't be. Had he really imagined it? Or was it real? Bankotsu's heart was pounding so fast he thought it would explode.

_Sango… _he thought, _you came back!_ Bankotsu turned around excitedly; ready to greet the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

Shame on him to think of such fantasies.

Instead of the beautiful woman whom he had been dying to see, there were three ugly cops squinting to look at him through the rain. Their eyes widened, as if recognizing who he was. "Bankotsu! There you are you son of a bitch!"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "It's good to see you too…"

The cops ran up to him and grabbed his arms and put cuffs around his wrists.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!" Bankotsu yelled, struggling, even though he knew it was no use.

"You're under arrest!"

"For what?" Bankotsu spat.

"For the murder of Sango Yamanashi!"

* * *

Ohhhh you all hate me don't you? I know that was evil, you know I was gonna make a happy ending, but then I thought, why not leave them all hanging? Just for kicks... I may or may not write a sequel... actually... I probably will... I already thought of some ideas so keep an eye out for it! -O R&R! 


End file.
